


Old Friends

by Franavu



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Jethro Gibbs had known Jack O'Neill since a mission in South America in the late eighties, the details of which would probably never be declassified. They had become good friends and remained in contact afterwards.

Jack's CO General Hammond and another Air Force General named Carter seemed to be good men as well, and he could see why Jack liked them.

But for the life of him he couldn't understand the hilarious laughter when the generals mentioned to Jack that the in-flight movie had been 'Snakes on a Plane.'


End file.
